


Day's End

by roseconspiracy (orphan_account)



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 18:18:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14118159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/roseconspiracy
Summary: Summary:Because at the end of the day all you have is yourself and that has to be enough -A.M.or, the one where Bella finally -albeit a little late -sees sense and grows a pair of balls and leaves Edward, and everything changes.





	Day's End

**_Chapter One_ **

_And you once said “I wish you dead, you sinner,_

_I’ll never be more than a wolf at your door for dinner,_

_And if I see you round like a ghost in my town, you liar,_

_I’ll leave with your head, I’ll leave you for dead, Sire”._

** He pushed me away at once, his face heavy with disappointment. “Be reasonable, Bella.”  
“you promised –whatever I wanted” I reminded him without hope.  
“We’re not having this discussion.” He glared at me while he refastened the two buttons I’d managed to open.  
My teeth clamped together.  
“I say we are,” I growled. I moved my hands to my blouse  and yanked open the top button.  
He grabbed my wrists and pinned them to my sides.  
“I say we’re not,” he said flatly.  
We glowered at each other.  
“You wanted to know,” I pointed out.  
“I thought it would be something faintly realistic.”  
“so you can ask for any stupid, ridiculous thing _you_ want –like getting _married_ –but _I’m_ not allowed to even discuss what I–“  
While I was ranting, he pulled my hands together to restrain them in just one of his, and put his other hand over my mouth.  
“No.” His face was hard.  
I took a deep breath to steady myself. And, as the anger began to fade, I felt something else.  
It took me a minute to recognise why I was staring down again, the blush returning –why my stomach felt uneasy, why there was too much moisture in my eyes, why I suddenly wanted to run from the room.  
Rejection washed through me, instinctive and strong.**

“Right. Okay.” I mumbled, trying to not let him see the tears in my eyes. It was stupid to be upset about this, I knew. He had told me he loved me many a times. But I had never put myself out like this before. He sighed and I closed my eyes, trying to not feel like a small school child who was getting told no. I suddenly wanted nothing more than to be at home or at Jake’s, hanging out with the wolf pack. I willed the tears away and opened my eyes, and turned towards him. “I feel quite tired still from the training and everything that is going on.” I watched as his demeanour shifted into understanding.  
“of course love, why don’t you try and get some sleep.” I internally scoffed. Of course, he wouldn’t mind that.

“can you take me back home to Charlie?”  he frowned, obviously in confusion; and I realised belatedly that he thought I would still sleep here. I suddenly felt as if I were caged in. I had to get out. I had to escape. Everything was too much; too fancy and I couldn’t deal with it. Not now. I’d go back home and sleep in my own bed. I stood up quickly and walked out of the door, Edward behind me instantly. God damn super speed, I thought annoyed. I opened the door as the others walked in, Emmett and Jasper laughing and fighting with each other and felt the homesickness increase, so much so that I felt physically sick for a moment, and closed my eyes, a picture of Seth and Jake doing that. it suddenly went silent and then I felt a cold hand laid on my shoulder.  
“Bella?” the voice was hesitant and I heard the confusion. I opened my eyes and looked at her. The worry in her eyes and concern making me feel guilty and I saw out of the corner of my eye, Jasper looking at me worriedly. I swallowed the lump in my throat. these people –the kind people –were going to fight for me and possibly die. I felt shock as tears spilt over my eyes, and within seconds, I was engulfed in a hug, making me sob and fling my arms around her. I was soon cacooned in her arms, much like a child –and how fitting, I thought detachedly –and she was comforting me.

Eventually I calmed down, and sniffed, pulling away slightly, embarrassed. I frowned as the feeling off embarrassment went away as quickly as it came and looked to Jasper, who gave me a smile. “Don’t worry Bella, we all have breaking points.” I nodded, feeling calmer and more rational and gave Jasper a small smile, showing him my thanks for him calming my moods, and he nodded. I looked towards Rosalie who had instantly comforted me and I realised, belatedly, what she had meant about giving things up.  
“I don’t want you all to die.” I whispered to her, as if I was afraid that if I spoke it aloud in a normal tone, it would come true. I closed my eyes, and felt the tears well up once more, as she brushed the hair that was sticking to my face, behind my ears.  
“I know.” She whispered back to me, and suddenly I had a realisation. She did know. She had figured it out.

“can someone please take me to the treaty line.” I whispered and I heard a pained noise come from Edward, and felt my anger return and turned to glare at him; hearing Emmett mutter an ‘oh shit’ to Jasper, who looked as if he wanted to step in and protect someone one.

Not me though. His brother. His controlling brother who thought he could manipulate my friendships. I stood up, Rosalie helping me, and grit my teeth.

“you have no right,” I ground out, my voice quiet with anger, and I knew, just like my brother, I would flip, “you have _no_ fucking right, Edward! No right at all! You do not get to decide who I can and cannot talk to and who I can and cannot see, you do not get to decide where I get to go to college and you _sure_ as _shit_ can not control what I do and what I don’t do at this battle!” I shouted at him, my voice raising in volume throughout my rant. He frowned at me and I suddenly saw a parent, not a boyfriend. I flipped him off, and then turned to Rosalie, who had an amused smirk on her face.

“could you take me to the treaty line, please, Rose.” I asked, my willpower going to not flipping out even more, and, as if she sensed this, she nodded, and wrapped an arm around my waist.  
“of course Bella, lets go.” She murmured to me in a soothing voice, and I closed my eyes, concentrating on her voice only. I felt a gust of wind around me and something bang closed and when I opened my eyes I saw that I was inside of Emmett’s Jeep, Rose and Emmett in the front. It was silent for a few moments before I choked out a hysterical laugh. Of course he would want to control me. He always controlled me. I continued laughing hysterically for a few moments and watched as the scenery flew by me, and frowned, my laughter stopping as Emmett turned towards me, concern written on his face.  
“Bells?” I looked at him then and realised why I liked him so much.  
He reminded me of Jared –my brother.  
“you remind me of my brother.” I whispered to him, and watched as he smiled, his hand coming out and ruffling my hair up. I felt a smile appear on my face and watched him chuckle, turning around, and saw his hand lace with Rosalie’s.  
“Well,” he paused, and I heard the emotion making him choked up, “if it’s any consolation, you remind me of my sisters too.” I let out a giggle, and felt the remaints of my anger fade away. I frowned as the car stopped, and looked at Rosalie, worried. She laughed softly, her laugh sounding like wind chimes, and smiled at me.

“do not worry, Bella. We are here. This is as far as we can go.” I grinned then, feeling the excitement, and noted a wolf cock his head to me, confused. I unfastened my seatbelt hastely and hugged her, taking her by surprise and quickly got out of the car.

Or so I would have, had I not nearly fallen. I looked up to see Emmett hanging out of the window, and he began laughing. I glared, no anger behind it, and huffed. He chuckled and set me up right and I leant in and kissed his cheek. “see you around, brother.” I whispered to him, before jogging –carefully, this time, I made sure as the wolf looked at me in amusement –over the treaty line and towards the wolves that I just knew would be waiting for me –even if it was just to tease me about my clumsiness and how I had nearly fallen.

** -this is part of the book, and I have no rights to it whatsoever, I needed to put this part in however, as this is the final moment which, for this story, is canonicly correct. After this, it is completely different, and I will not be using any paragraphs from the book; and if I do, I will also make a note and tell you which paragraph is from the canon books and which is my work.


End file.
